Midnight Feelies
by Crumbled
Summary: LEMON: After a night out Ichigo gets alittle caried away. Ichigo X Rukia


WARNING: This is a lemon so thats way its rated M so don't get stroppy about it as I have warned you.

This is my first Bleach story so be nice. I didn't really bother to recheck it so if there are any spelling mistakes or wrong words in the wrong places I apologise, but it should be that bad.

Since thats over enjoy read & Review.

* * *

♂…The tingles stretched across his bare chest. The sensation was strange with his eyes closed. But at that exact moment he didn't want to open them in case it was only a dream. It wasn't only the tingles to his chest but the light pressure to his side and on his arm.

Arousing his senses even more, scents of cherries drifted towards his flared nostrils. Inhaling more of the intoxicating scent, his chest rose and the touch became a full on hand lightly pressing. Hot breathe danced across his shoulder leaving an army of goose bumps in its wake. This in turn brought plenty more senses to his slow working mind.

His arm which felt the extra pressure was curled round a small form which his arm kept in place. Moving his fingers slightly to feel the object, he registered the soft supple object covered in a delicate silk. His touch caused the object to move further into his side. This also brought his awareness to something crossing his legs. Not just crossing his legs but nudging a sensitive area. He could feel the heat rising in him. The burning in his groin as the rubbing aroused him more. At the same time as rubbing his arousal the thing stroked the muscles on his calf.

Another hot breath danced across his shoulder but reached up to his burning ears. His eyes flashed open in an instant to register with his own eyes what was happening. Looking down to his chest he saw with disbelief a small hand lightly trace circles across his nipple. The amazing view itself brought a whole new cluster of sensations which contributed to the growth below his waist.

Turning to view the origin of the delicate hand he found his view partially obscured by a mass of black hair. Lifting himself up enough to get a better view, he was struck by the biggest jaw-dropping sight in his entire life. The black haired beauty, his mind had nicknamed up until this point, was in fact Rukia 'the midget/ shinigami'. His thoughts whirled to remember how it had happened. It didn't look like anything specifically happened apart from her lying beside him. She was still fully clothed after all. She wore a small pale green silk spaghetti string vest top accompanied with a mid-thigh length pleated black skirt.

He closed his eyes, expecting to wake and find all his senses were lying to him. He was mistaken however as her gentle circular caresses could still be agonisingly felt. Her hair grazed his shoulder and under arm as she turned slightly. He prayed she wouldn't wake. He knew she would blame it on him no matter how it was equally her own fault if not completely her fault why they were in this position.

Reluctantly easing away from the hold he had on her, he rose gently until she peacefully turned onto her side. Running his hand through the orange mess of hair, he could feel the clammy sweat throughout. He could feel it cover his whole body. He looked over to his alarm clock to see it was barely two o'clock in the morning. He had at least another seven hours of sleep left. He couldn't sleep on the couch. His dad would have too many questions and besides that, he didn't like the idea of the wake up calls his dad offered. Then again it would probably be better getting a black eye from his dad than loose his manhood to that vicious midget. With that thought he turned to look at said midget who was silently curled up under the partially covering sheets. He pulled the sheets over her rising body.

He rose from the bed giving a stretch but the tent in his briefs distracted him. 'Fuck!' He wasn't going to think straight until he got rid of at least one of the distractions. 'What the hell happened?' Grabbing a clean pair of briefs he went for a shower, hoping no one would hear. He let the water cascade down his back, slipping across his burning muscles, washing away the sticky sweat that had clung to his each one. The refreshing feel of water thoughts presented with the fact.

He recalled the scene played out only a few hours ago:

_They had arrived back pretty late from the party. Mizuiro had practically invited everyone in their year to his house as part of the end of term party he had every year. Of course, being the usual idiot, Keigo had prevented them leaving until the very last moment which meant that by the time they walked back from the other side of the town it was very late. So much so that it didn't seem right, in Rukia's opinion, to wake his sisters by going to her own bed. She had stated this when she burst into his room while he was in the middle of undressing._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'm staying in here tonight. Don't want to wake your sisters up." At which point she opened the closet to discover it was in its original format. She turned to him with obvious confusion. "Where's my bed?"_

"_It's in my sisters' room. I removed everything else so it wouldn't look weird if, for example, any of my family happened to look in there."_

"_Oh," she had looked disappointed as she closed the doors. Then making up her mind she headed towards his bed and slipped under the sheets without taking any of her clothes off._

"_What the hell?"_

"_Shhh. You'll wake up the whole house."_

"_Why are you in my bed?"_

"_Like I said I don't want to wake your sisters. And I can't sleep in the closet."_

"_You really think I'm going to give up my bed for you?" slipping off his jeans and folding them over his chair._

"_That's up to you. But your dad wouldn't be too happy to find me a sleep on that cold sofa."_

"_Well, I'll end up with early morning kick in the head if I sleep down stairs." The urge just to be under his own covers was the deciding factor in his choice as he slipped under the sheet. "Just budge up so I can get more room."_

_After that sleep took over merely from the exhaustion of trekking across town in the middle of the night._

After a good 20 minutes in the shower he came out with a billow steam accompanying him. He dried off and slipped on the clean black briefs. Thinking a little more clearly, he still stood by the decision he had made earlier. It was only a few more hours till morning. He could survive. Creeping back to his room, he glanced over to his bed where she still lay with her back to him. He didn't really have much choice anyway, he reasoned, once again sliding under the sheets and avoiding her by an inch. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. Hopefully nothing will happen. It'll be fine and with that last thought in his head he drifted into sleep once again.

♀…Heat radiated from her back which was made all the more unusual considering she was lying on her side. Leaning back slightly, she came into contact with a wall of hot flesh. Maybe not hot, warm. So warm she had to feel more. She leaned further into the wall. An arm pulled her in tighter till she was flush against the warm wall. Moving up and down gently she wriggled to a more comfortable position until a calloused hand of the said arm was placed onto her bare thigh, squeezing tenderly.

♂…He didn't know when he had turned in his sleep but he found himself in a much more precarious position than he did before. She had leaned backwards into his chest. It was on impulse that he found himself pulling her further into his embrace with one firm hand on her stomach to hold her in place.

Then she started to move up and down. The motion sent a new wave of arousal as the pleated skirt rubbed him into hardness. The sensation was intoxicating which made it all the more harder for him to put a stop to it. He placed his hand on her silky thigh and though it was unneeded he gave her a squeeze.

There was a moment of utter silence. It was deafening, as if the whole world had lost its voice at that very moment. Unable to handle the silence, he let himself breath once again.

Finally he opened his eyes to take in the moon soaked image of the 'black haired beauty'. She was beautiful; an angel. Some kind of heaven sent deity which lay beside him. Lay in his arms. A deity he would worship. It was instinct when he began to gently stroke her.

♀…It was the sudden silence which brought all her senses together. It was then that she realised why he had put a stop to her wriggling. She could feel the tip of him pushing against her thigh; sensed the flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the mere image placed in her mind.

A hot breeze of air teased the hair surrounding her ear; sending a shiver of goose bumps across her entire body. Her eyes opened, wondering what other sensations he would show her but her breathing hitched.

He was stroking her; stroking her thigh. It was tender; his thumb gliding across her skin in such away that if he was to remove that hand she would die. At the very same time it was just too gentle. It was a confusing mix between pleasure and agony she couldn't tell where one started and the other began. She was sure he was tormenting her; his hand disappeared from her thigh, gliding up her arm and rounding over her shoulder.

She knew she should stop it now. They were reaching the point of no return and if anyone was to stop it, it would be her.

His fingers ran their way up to the soft tender skin behind her ear before tracing their way down, sliding underneath the strap. He pushed the strap over the edge leaving her shoulder completely bare.

She closed her eyes feeling everything. She could feel her breathing become deeper and ragged. She didn't know how much time past but it didn't seem to matter after…

After he laid a kiss on her shoulder where the strap of her top once had been; the same place she had been wounded by the hollow on their first meeting. She felt herself melt under his touch. She was completely under his spell and she willingly surrendered to his will.

♂…His fingers trailed back down her arm, whilst gently laying more kisses along her back and the tip of her spine. He could hear her breathing become ragged. His hand cupped her soft elbow, holding it for a moment before continuing the journey to her wrist, her hand. His fingers grazed up her palm which she turned over welcoming his touch. Removing his hand, he raised her hand up slowly bringing it to his eyes study the delicate features. As he lifted himself up onto his elbow, he felt her turn slightly so she could see what he was doing. Planting a kiss in the centre of her palm his hand found its way to her waist, kneading the voluptuous flesh. Her hand, which he had just kissed, stroked his cheek, trailing up to his ear till she ran her fingers through his orange mass.

He curved his hand round, gliding them under her silk top, feeling her toned abdomen. Venturing further under the silk covers, past her belly, he came to two perfect mounds of tantalizing flesh. He brushed his thumb across the slightly raised nipple. She pushed up against his hand allowing him to cup the entire mound. He looked at her moon lit features. Her eyes were closed as her whole body seemed to switch on from his touch. The hand in his hair tangled itself more into the mess, pulling him down till his lips pressed down on to her neck. He teased the nipples with a little more forceful caresses until they became hard bullets. She was biting her bottom lip trying to suppress the moans which escaped. The sight made him smile as he kissed the nape of her neck.

Satisfied with his achievements so far he ventured back down to her belly, circling round to her hip. Finding the crease from her hip, he traced it down until he felt the elastic waistband of her skirt. He paused for a moment; just long for her to stop him.

♀…Her breathing was erratic as unfamiliar moans escaped her lips. She felt his infuriating smile against her neck. His finger trailed back down to her belly, to her hip, down the small valley which ran down from her hip. His fingers stopped just underneath her waistband; teasing her as they sent pulses of energy all over. He was waiting for her to make the final decision; and she did. Raising her leg slightly, she glided it down across his leg presenting herself to him.

♂…There was no more hesitation as he eased his fingers under her garments. Running his fingers through the velvet fleece he met the wet silky flesh between her legs. The sweet elixir trickled over his fingers which skimmed across her warm moist core. _"Ichigo"_ her trembling voice begged him to release her. He could read the words in her glistening eyes as she gazed up at him. His index finger glided back to the point where her moist valley became tighter.

♀…She gasped as a wave of pleasure flowed over her; clutching the sheets beside her as he continued. He gently rolling his index finger in a circular motion as his other fingers caressed the surrounding walls. She could fell the pressure build rapidly as he rubbed a little harder. She clutched the sheets tighter in her hands then relaxed as he went back to the gentle circles. He repeated the pattern bringing her further to the edge; she felt herself pulsating under his fingers as he went back to the circular movement. His lips glided up to her ear; nibbling at the base of her lobe.

"_Rukia"_ his husky voice sent shivers all over her body _"Come for me"_.

His finger rubbed faster; arching her body towards his hands, towards heaven. The air hitched in her throat unable to escape. She clutched so tightly to the sheets she thought her hands were bleeding; her other hand had drifted down to his neck but with the final drive for pleasure she had dug her nails into his flesh. She heard him hiss into her ear as she was brought to her climax in waves of ultimate ecstasy she had never felt before. She felt pure pleasure she would have only associated with true spiritual enlightenment fill her. She felt warmth as her entire body trembled with wave after wave of pleasure reaching each and every nerve in her body. She registered her own breathing along with his continued stroking with his finger as she melted into the sheets.

"_Good?"_ She looked up into his smirking features with glazed eyes and turned away. Her thoughts were still a mad whirling mess she couldn't produce in coherent word so she replied in the only way she could. _"Mmmm."_ He smiled at her then leaned down to kiss her forehead, _"Good."_ Slipping his fingers out, he brought them up to his lips and licked up the sweet honey tasting elixir which coated them.

After licking his fingers clean he curled them around the hand which still clung to his neck. _"As much I love to know how much you enjoyed that, it's starting to hurt having your nails digging into my flesh."_ He peel her hand from his neck, kissed the palm then with his hand covering hers with intertwined fingers, lay it down by her side.

"_Sorry"_ her voice breathy as she released her clutch of the now crumpled sheets, she placed her hand over his turning just enough to get a better view of him.

♂…He laughed at her apologises; leaning down he captured her pink lips with his own. Her lips parted allowing him to exploit the opening with his tongue. Their tongues danced and mingled with new tastes which were irresistible. Feeling a hand force him back, he reluctantly parted from her lips and looked at her confusion.

"_Why did you just laugh at me?"_ he smiled as he looked straight into her violet orbs.

"_I don't know…"_ she looked unhappy with his answer so he continued, _"I thought it was funny with you apologising."_

She looked at her hands turning them to reveal the crimson lines of blood in her nail bed. _"But I hurt you."_

He took her hand down out of sight, rubbing the back with his thumb. _"You've never apologised before when kicking me in the shins and believe that hurts more."_ He frowned as he said the words but after producing a smile from her lips he returned one of his own.

♀…"_Well,"_ rolling herself on top of him, _"you usually did deserve those… 'vicious' kicks..."_ Sitting up till she was resting directly over his confined erection which in return brought a hiss of frustration, her smile grew. _"…But after bringing me such pleasure it was wicked of me to draw blood,"_ she grinded her hips against him once more. _"Don't you think?"_

He murmured something of an agreement.

"_Maybe I should make it up to you."_

He nodded in agreement. His hands found a position in the crook behind her knee as eyes were firmly fixed on her movements. With slow teasing movements she unfastened the zip on the side of her pale green vest top.

Without realising he had moved, his hands came up to her sides, thumbs sliding under the top pushing up past her toned abdomen. He paused below her breast as he traced the base with his thumb and then continued till her breasts were free. Without stopping he continued pushing the top up her outstretched arms and over her head until it was discarded. Her hair shook free, spreading over her shoulders; his lips found their place on one of her nipples while the other nipple was teased and tweaked with his fingers. She felt them instantly harden under his touch as she ran her fingers through his orange mess of hair.

Reluctantly she pushed him back; made all the more hard with the resistance he was giving but in the end she had him pinned. Her hands moved down to her black pleated skirt, first unfastening a button on one hip then peeling it round to the other side to do the same. Stripping the black length of cloth from around her waste she discarded it somewhere on the floor. The removal revealed a pair of black lacy briefs which she mentally praised herself for as the 'Chappy' patterned cotton knickers wouldn't have had the same sexy feel to it.

She looked at the man underneath her. His sun kissed muscles glistened with tiny beads of sweat. Her hands claimed his sides stretching up forth as she leaned in to give a butterfly kiss. He sucked air into his chest pulling away from cool kiss which she had presented to his burning skin. But she didn't stop. She laid more kisses along the ridges of his muscles moving upwards.

Reaching his chest, she trailed her tongue along his sizzling skin until she came to his tiny nipple. She circled the bead of flesh more as she him grunt and sigh in pleasure as his hands moved up her legs until they cupped her soft laced cheeks. She smiled into her kisses as she moved onto the other nipple, her fingers continuing her previous work, while his hands massaged her butt.

Deciding she had teased him enough she prowled onwards and upwards till her lips and tongue reached his collarbone. Her kisses became lighter; barely grazing his skins as each laid line of the across his collarbone. Across his Adam's apple eliciting gurgling growl as it quivered under her delicate caresses. Coming up to his jaw line, she looked up into his features; his eyes lids, though closed, fluttered with each touch. She continued her journey leaving a trail of her saliva in its place.

When she reached his ear she gently nibbled, scrape and sucked; he in raspy breathes he called out her name. She reversed her moves trailing back down then back up to repeat her tantalising actions. His voice heaving her name more, she whispered in her own breathless voice, _"Ichigo."_ Receiving only groans of pleasure she continued, _"Ichigo, I want to feel you inside me."_ She blushed at her own words but to verify them she grinded damp lace cover sex against his engorged desire. This brought a long guttural moan as his fingers glided down her back, easing under the black fitted lace till his hands comfortable cupped her squashy cheeks. Just the touch of his desire against her own sent waves of tingling pleasure all over her body.

She crawled back, his hands slipping away from their hold. Clawing his skin as she went, eliciting a hiss, she curled her fingers under the waistband of his black briefs. Her petite hand slithered his briefs, gliding over the muscled shaft then cupping his balls. Sliding back out, she gave a little tug till the briefs slipped over his bum, past his thighs, knees then discarded to the floor.

She gazed at his package and was completely lost for words. She had always suspected (not that she always thought about _it_, honestly she didn't) that Ichigo, for his height would be well endowed. It made sense that someone of his building would be _gifted_, though she also knew that was always true but he was well endowed. Incredibly well endowed. Dazed with the form before her she tentatively reached out as if it was a delicate artefact which would break if too much pressure was placed on it. His moans of delight stirred her from her reverie.

She bent forward, eager with lust to feel her lips over him. Her petite hand curled around him, barely able to make her fingers meet but that didn't matter began to gently massage him. Her soft moist lips slipped over the tip of his shaft, letting her tongue move around as if she was suck on a lollipop. She knew as soon as her lips covered his tip, she wouldn't be able to take him full with her small mouth. She licked the salty liquid which seeped from the tip of him, kissed him then rose slowly.

When she looked up she was met by a smile as he rose up. He opened a small foil package, carefully removing a small rubber material as she eased herself off and sat beside him. She watched intently as he placed the rubber on the tip of his shaft then proceeded to roll it over and down till it reached the base.

♂…Pinning her down with his gaze he leaned over till he hovered above her; his hands skimmed across her milky white thighs, stopping at the black lace. He leaned in kissing her belly as he eased the lace from her soft bum, stroking her legs until he pulled the material off. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her to him till her the back of her thighs rested against his own.

♀…He positioned himself over her opening, ready to explore. Her heart thumped deafeningly in her ears preventing any other sounds entering. She felt confused. She wanted, needed to feel him inside her but after seeing and feeling him in her mouth she knew he would tear her.

That thought was not allowed to continue as he pushed through just until she swallowed the tip. She closed her eyes. Her fear faded into nothing as her legs which had lain still, stricken from the fear, came up, her heels curling behind his thighs then with one swift movement, pulled him into her. The pain she had fear was sharp stinging for a second but she held him in place growing accustomed to the size.

"_Rukia"_ his voice reflected his worry but as she opened her eyes she saw the flush of lust in his cheeks and eyes.

"_I'm okay"_ her voice trembled but he understood.

He slowly pulled out, just leaving the tip in. She pulled on her heels thrusting him inside; this time as he hit her wall, waves of pleasure washed over her. She felt him pulsating inside her; her walls massaging him. Their hot breath mingled together as one as they moved in harmony with each other. His breathing became harsher with each thrust and she knew he was nearly there.

"_Ichigo-- come for me."_ Their panting became heavier each time. _"Not-- until you—come."_ He drove a little faster which threw her for a moment. _"No!--- I promise—I'll-come---I want __you__-- to come—Please!"_

He slowed for an instant registering her words before thrusting at his own speed. His panting grew with her own as reached they reached their climax; he came slamming into her one last time. Wave after wave after wave of ecstasy flowed through her body which became limp from exhaustion. Still inside her he lowered himself into her waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around her exhausted lover as he trembled from his climax; stroked his sweat soaked back muscles with one hand while her other hand played with his damp orange hair.

♀…She felt him soften inside her as she tentatively leaned down to kiss his clammy forehead. After a little while later he pulled out, removed the rubber cover and collapsed at her side. They turned to look at each other; both smiling satisfyingly at the same time. He pulled her to his side as she used his chest for a pillow. He grabbed the bed covers which had been crushed up against the wall and draped it over their sweat soaked bodies.

They lay their in a comfortable silence of contentment as the watched the new light of dawn break on the horizon. Ichigo peered over to his alarm clock. It was coming up to six in the morning; his dad would be awake in an hour and half from now.

"_That wasn't your first time, was it?"_ he looked down but found her violet eyes penetrating him.

"_Would you be pissed if I said 'no'?"_ he grimaced an awkward smile.

"_No,"_ she smiled giving him a peck on the lips, _"I didn't expect it be."_ She gently stroked a small brown mole just underneath his left nipple; she could feel his eyes watching her but ignored him.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing"_ she continued stroking his mole a little longer then spoke up, _"I'm just curious why all of a sudden…"_

"…_I decided to have my way with you?"_ she giggled at his choice of words but waited for his answer. _"It wasn't really 'all of a sudden'. I've had the hots for you for a while. I don't remember when but whatever my feelings have been I always stopped myself from following them."_

"_Why?"_

"_Rukia. As much as I like ya, you're a bit of a bitch."_ She lightly punched him in the chest but placed her hand over the same spot as if to ease the none existent pain.

"_So that brings us back to… why now?"_

"_Well that I blame completely on you. You were the one rubbing your body up against mine… I'm a guy, what do you expect?"_ He gave a shrug which made her rise up onto her elbows.

"_Ichigo! You took advantage of me because you got horny from touching."_ A quirk on the corner of her lips showed she was only kidding but the phrase she had used still shocked him.

"_Touching?! Why you…"_ he rose up and hovered over her body before diving into the attack. He tickled her sides and nipped her thighs and blew raspberries on her belly.

"_Ichigo! Stop!"_ she cried as she writhed and kick,_ "Stop…you'll wake your dad up."_

With that he suddenly stood starring into her violet eyes. His head swivelled to the side to check the time the turned back.

"_Shit. He's going to be awake any moment now."_ Pulling the sheets of their bodies he leapt off the bed and stood in the middle of the room; looking from side to side at the clutter of clothes and one wrinkly soiled condom.

Meanwhile Rukia watched in amusement from the bed as Ichigo began grabbing the debris from the floor. He threw all the clothes in the bottom of the closet and the taking the condom he stuffed it into an empty drinks can which had been thrown the bin, then chucked it back.

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Mmmm?"_ he was half listening as he surveyed his room checking for any more telltale signs of what had happened.

"_What was that you stuffed inside the can?"_

"_Mmmm!? Oh, that was a condom."_ He said disinterestedly as he looked inside his closet.

"_What's it do?"_

"_Stops __you__ from getting pregnant?"_ he grabbed a few items from one pile on the top shelf before looking at another pile.

"_Ooh"_ realisation dawn on her as his words shot through her mind.

"_I just don't trust Urahara and his gigai experiments. He makes them too realistic… which isn't a bad thing in itself. I just think he goes too far."_ He took out more items from the pile and then closed the door.

"_I see what you mean. Hey!"_ She was hit in the face by two of the items Ichigo had taken from the closet.

"_Sorry. You need to get dress in something."_ He said whilst slipping a pair of blue striped pyjama bottoms on.

Rukia obligingly slipped on the large t-shirt which was so big it slipped off one shoulder and a pair chequered shorts which were just as oversized but were tied into place by the string in the waist. She had been facing the window whilst she was dressing so her didn't notice him approaching her until she felt his arms slipped around her waist. He pressed up against her body and leaned down to lay a kiss on her bare shoulder. His hands started to roam up her body, easing the t-shirt aside till his hand cupped one of her breasts. He tweaked the nipple till it stood to attention; her head was flung back as her kissed her neck. Then all of a sudden he extracted his hand, squeezed the cheek of her bum and started to walk to the door.

She was a little stunned at first but then recovered enough to say, "_Dammit, Ichigo!_"

"_heehee. I'll see you down stairs in a minute_." Then he was out of the door.

"_Morning Ichigo_," Yuzu was in the kitchen standing on the step up box cooking pancakes.

"_Morning sis_," he affectionately messed up her hair then grabbed one of the pancakes lying on a plate by the cooking.

"_Hey!_" she tucked her hair back behind her ear leaving a small streak of pancake mix in her hair. "Good night then?"

"_Why'd you say that?_"

"_Because you're smiling… you never smile_."

"_Yeah. It was a really good night_."

"_Did you come back with Rukia. She wasn't in her bed this morning_."

"_Yeah. She's in my bad. We got back really late and she didn't want to wake you up. She slept in my room_."

"_Where did you sleep?_"

"_On the floor in my room_"

"_Oh, okay_"

"_Goood moorrniinnnnngggg Icchiiggggoooo!_" his dad can flying into the room with aiming a kick to his sons head. Calmly Ichigo crouched down long enough for his dad to miss him continue flying until he landed crumpled on the ground.

"_Good instinct son. You make your daddy proud_," his dad said as he tried to untangle himself and stand.

"_Dad, I wish you would be careful. You could have hurt someone, including yourself. Or damaged the kitchen_," his youngest scolded.

"_Crazy old man_," muttered as he took a seat at the table which was already laid out.

"_Where's Rukia?_" his dad asked seriously as he grabbed a carton of fresh orange from the fridge and started to pour a few glasses. He left one glass by Yuzu taking two other glasses to the table and handing one over to his son.

"_She's in my room; probably just walking up_."

At that moment Karin walked in snatching the glass of orange juice in her dad's hand which he hadn't yet drank then sat down on the other end of the table. Hunching his shoulders in self pity he walked back into the kitchen to pour another glass.

"_Morning Karin_," Yuzu greeted from the kitchen which was responded with a grunt from her sister.

Karin turned to her brother and was staring at his neck for a while until he had got pissed off and asked 'what was wrong?'

"_Nothing. I'm just wondering why you have claw marks on your neck," _suddenly the other two looked up and, staring at his neck crept forth. He had instantly put his hand over the said marks at the same time blushing furiously as he realised who had given him the mark.

"_I…I…I…_" he stuttered as he tried to think of what to say.

"_Don't you remember, Ichigo?_" the voice came from the stairs as Rukia came down dressed in his clothes which hung from her small frame.

"_I… a… mmm…_" he looked at her desperately, pleading with his eyes, praying she wouldn't tell them.

"_Remember?..._" she looked at him with a smirk playing on her lips. She wiped her head to look at the eager looking faces of his family and continued, "_a crazy woman attacked him last night_."

Ichigo felt the eyes of his family turn to him then back to Rukia who had walked into the room and took a seat opposite him.

"_What do you mean?_" Asked Yuzu who then ran back to the pan as she smelled the burning mixture.

"_When we were walking back last night, this crazy woman jumped out from one of the alleys and attacked. Ichigo pulled her off and then we ran for it. You should really get that checked out._"


End file.
